


Irony

by Izzu



Category: BBC Drama, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Time. Even now, the Doctor still rubbed him wrongly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

Seeing the Doctor being at odds between wanting to shoot him... or Rassilon somehow, started to rub on him oddly. Initially because the Doctor tried to stop Rassilon from finishing him off, and things started bouncing on and off after that—with Rassilon and him trying to convince the Doctor to shoot the other.

Well, considering the long suffering enmity between them that spanned across time and space; it amazed him that the Doctor _still_ considered the both of them being _friends_. That the Doctor... _still_ wanted to save him. Still hesitating. Regardless of how many times he had tried to hurt and kill the Doctor.

"Get out of the way."

Despite the situation, the Master could not help but smile. The Doctor was still the same, stupidly kind and desperate as he always have been. He had jumped aside at once at the signal, as the Doctor shot the machine behind him. Immediately he could feel the connection severing, the pressure around them threatened to rip all of them apart. Rassilon of all people did not looked particularly pleased about that.

"You die with me... Doctor!"

"I know..."

The Master looked up to see the Doctor standing his grounds, unafraid of receiving the _punishment_ the Lord President of the Time Lords, Rassilon was planning to unleash on him. Did the Doctor intended to let himself _die_ right now? Or was it... because the Doctor _knew_ that his life would come to an end on this day—no matter the outcome of today—that these few days, he had been very reckless in trying to stop _his_ plans?

Like marching up towards _him_ , not caring for the blast of energies thrown towards him sending everything all around him in flames; as if it did not matter? Or like jumping from a speeding spaceship and crash landing into this room through the glass roof? Knowing that such fall from such height and speed would definitely cost him a few cuts and broken bones?

_What a foolish idiot..._ , he thought as the Master rose onto his feet, gathering the last of his remaining strength.

"Get out of the way!", he said as the Doctor turned and stared at him in surprise. Had this be any other situation, he would have laughed at the Doctor for looking so shocked. But no, this was not the time for that.

Without waiting for any cue from the Doctor, the Master unleashed all of his rage and frustration towards Rassilon. Every beat of the drumming that had haunted his life, every single beat—the sounds of the drumming that mirrored the heartbeats of a Time Lord—he returned all of it towards the source. As the last of the remaining electricity left his fingertips, the Master stood still—half slouching, as at the corner of his eyes he saw the Doctor looking up towards him. He smiled. Now there was no more chance to recover this lost _friendship_ between them. They used to have been able to get along with each other so well before... after all. No way for them to be able to spend time with each other any more, in friendship or enmity...

The Master set the thoughts aside as he savoured the sight of the fallen Rassilon before him.

_Now... witness Koshei's moment of glory, Doctor!_ , he thought as the Master embraced the light.

Yet, as his consciousness gradually faded to nothing—he realized the irony that _he_ was the one who ended up saving the Doctor's life instead of the Doctor saving him.

Or is it?


End file.
